


Hold You Tight

by AnotherDayInHistory



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayInHistory/pseuds/AnotherDayInHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until he’s crooning, “gonna put a little rock steady on your hand,” right to her as the crowd cheers and he beams at her that she realizes how totally gone on him she is. She looks at his dimpled smile and the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners and writes songs in her head about blue the color of his eyes and the smell of his aftershave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a radio interview that Gwen gave where she said she was sometimes embarrassed by all of the publicity surrounding her and Blake. The link can be found here: http://hollywoodlife.com/2015/12/07/gwen-stefani-embarrassed-blake-shelton-relationship-exposed-romance/. As usual with this website, I feel like they totally pulled crap out of their butt to skew the story but the writing monster told me to feed him with more Shefani. He's a hungry monster.

 

At first she doesn’t realize anything is wrong. She finishes her call-in with Dana and Jayson at ass-o-clock in the morning, does her workout and yoga, showers and changes. She texts Blake a **Good morning handsome** as she strips out of her workout clothing, testing the shower with one hand. She sings under her breath as she gets under the spray and she figures she’ll check for her text back from him when she gets out.

 

An hour later, after she’s done her hair and makeup (only a little because god knows they’re going to pile it on like the always do at the taping that night), he still hasn’t texted her. Now where this would be nothing unusual for a lot of people, she knows Blake is practically superglued to his phone at all hours of the day and night. It’s even more true now that they’re not spending so much time together by mutual agreement, trying to give the paparazzi time to get bored of them before they start going out in public again (and why ten cameras had to take a picture of them in her car anyways when all they were doing is driving she’d never know). They’ve tried to text and FaceTime more in the privacy of her home, keeping at least an electronic mode of communication between them if they can’t see each other face to face quite as much as either one of them would have liked. 

 

Despite their agreement to see each other less until the paps wore themselves out, Gwen missed him. She missed the sound of his laughter in the morning and the smell of his aftershave in her bathroom. She missed the way he’d kiss her shoulder blades in the morning and the way he’d sit on her secluded balcony with a cup of coffee and his guitar when she did her morning workout. She’d never expected to fall so quickly or so deeply, but she had, and despite her uncertainties about whether it was right there was nothing she regretted about their relationship. 

 

For her part, she’d loved to see the change in him. He kept his emotions close to his chest most of the time, putting a facade on of teasing arrogance in front of the camera and acting like he didn't have a care in the world. But she knew the real him. She knew that Miranda had hurt him more deeply than he ever let on in public, that he still hated himself a little for cheating on his first wife to be with her. She knew that he loved any food that was salty and crunchy and that he didn’t usually have a sweet tooth (sea salt caramels being the exception which was why there were at least three boxes strategically placed around her house along with his favorite kind of sea salt vinegar potato chips in the cabinet). She knew that he actually genuinely liked most of her music and that he’d love to do a rock-country album one day. She knew how he held his guitar and the exact look in his eye when he’d think of a song lyric. She knew that he really didn’t drink nearly as much as he made out like he did and that he’d almost quit entirely since going out with her and being around her boys so much. 

 

She sent him another text **(What, no fingers glued to your phone this morning? :P)** after almost two hours of not hearing from him and tidied her house. She talked to her agent on the phone, Skyped with her publicist about the Grammys, texted her assistant about her performance on Jimmy Fallon. In the three hours it had taken her to do this, she had sent three more texts ( **Did you forget your phone  at home and are running errands? Silly :P; Do you have something going on this morning that I don’t know about?; Is everything alright?)** By the time it’s time to go to the taping (okay, so it was almost two hours early but her and Blake had always come early and usually spent it making out in one of their trailers so sue them) with nothing from him, she’s properly worried. 

 

When she pulls her car into the parking lot, she immediately heads for his trailer instead of hers, her brow furrowed when she finds it pitch black and locked.

Glancing around the studio, she noticed that while Pharrell’s was also pitch black (not surprising considering no one’s usually around at this early hour at the studio except for crew and her and Blake usually like it that way) Adam’s was lit bright. Furrowing her brow because Adam is many things but punctual he’s usually not, she figures she’ll ask Blake’s best friend if he’s seen him anywhere this morning. Stepping up the three steps to his door, she raps on it with her knuckles, hefting her purse over her shoulder.

 

Ten seconds later she raps again, and almost before her knuckles leave the structure Adam is opening it. She smiles at him brightly, expecting his usual good cheer and happy face. Instead she’s greeted by stony silence, his arms crossed in a protective expression. Shaking her head a little, figuring it’s just his mood today, she smiles again at him.

 

“ Hey Adam, have you seen Blake anywhere by any chance? He hasn’t been answering my texts,” She says cheerfully, Adam’s scowl deepens further and he shifts to block more of the door.

 

“ What do you need him for?” He bites out, frowning down at her. She looks at him, furrowing her brow, puzzled.

 

“ I hadn’t heard from him all day, and I..” Her voice trails off when she sees his expression cloud further. 

 

“ What, you’re not too ** _embarrassed_** to talk to him?” Adam says sarcastically, raising a semi-nasty eyebrow at her. Her eyes widen in puzzlement and she stares at him, crossing her own arms.

 

“ Adam what the hell are—“ She’s interrupted when she heard Blake’s voice from behind Adam, low and a little rougher than what she’s used to.

 

“ Adam,” The tone is resigned. Adam stands his ground for a minute before turning his head to talk to Blake, who’s obviously sitting on Adam’s couch that’s right inside his door. “ Just let her in,” Blake finishes, sighing loudly. Adam then shuts the door in her face. 

 

She stands outside his trailer for a moment, totally flabbergasted and her mouth hanging open. She hears voices coming from inside but she can’t make them out; thirty seconds later she hears a “ _Fine”,_ come from Adam before he throws open the door and shrugs on a sweatshirt, knocking past her. She shakes her head after him, totally in disbelief. Stepping inside, she starts to smile brightly at Blake before she seems him, at which point her smile totally disappears.

 

He’s sitting with his elbows resting on his spread knees, his head craned up to look at her as she walks in. That’s normal, that’s fine, but what gets her is his eyes. They’re a little red rimmed, almost like he’s trying not to cry.  What gets her most of all, though, is the sparkle that’s missing out of them. It reminds her of when she used to know him when he was married to Miranda, that dead steel blue gaze. She rushes over to him, sitting next to him on the couch. 

 

“ Blake, what’s going on?” She moves to touch his hair like she always does, and she expects him to lean into it like he always does (one of things she’s learned about him in the course of their dating was how much he loved having his hair played with) but instead he flinches out of her grasp, standing up and facing the cabinets that lead to Adam’s trailer kitchen. She sees him take a deep shaky breath, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets and slouches his shoulders a little.

 

“Nothin’, sorry, just forgot my phone at home, “ Blake mutters almost too quietly for her to hear. She steps closer to him, touching him on the elbow and frowning when he stiffens at her touch.

 

“ Blake, “ she begins, but is interrupted by Adam slamming back through the door of his trailer and taking in the scene with angry eyes. Blake barely looks up at the interruption, his eyes fixed somewhere on the floor in front of her feet. 

 

“ Have you said what you have to say? Then get out, it’s obvious he doesn’t wanna talk to you,” Adams voice is firm and harsh. Gwen throws up her hands and opens her mouth, but Blake beats her to it.

 

“ Adam,” Blake begins quietly, hands still stuffed in his pockets, but Adam shakes his head, on a roll.

 

“ No dude, seriously, did she hear about how you woke up at 4 am this morning to listen to her radio interview? Did she hear about how you barged into my house at 5 this morning and asked me to get rid of the liquor in your house because you didn't think you could stop drinking if you started? Hm, did she?” Blake's eyes widened and his face flushed, and he put up his hands,

 

“ Adam w—“ Adam interrupts him again.

 

“ Did she hear about how hurt you were whenwhen she said she was embarrassed by your relationship on that fucking radio show for everyone to hear? And does she see” This part is directed at Gwen harshly, who’s staring at them in wide mouthed horror, “ the fact that you're trying not to cry now? Hm!?” Adam finishes at a near yell, looking between them like he expects some kind of explanation. For his part, Blake slouches more, the back of his neck a bright vibrant red as he stares at the floor. Gwen can see his jaw clench and him grind his teeth a little back and forth, swallowing a couple of times.

 

“ I didn’t hear about any of it, “ Gwen says at a near whisper, and Blake fidgets. Adam’s mouth opens a little and he looks between them. Blake then makes to leave, trying to nudge past Gwen without touching her. She stops him by grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers, ignoring his stiffening or the fact that he tries to pull away. 

 

“ Adam, “ she starts, her voice firm, “ Give us ten minutes alone.” Adam looks like he’s going to argue, arms crossed again as he glares at her, but she stares right back, chin held high and voice no-nonsense. In response, he looks at Blake, who looks up at Adam briefly before sighing deeply and nodding once at him. Adam leads, but not before he throws Gwen another nasty glare. As soon as the door closes, Gwen is in Blake’s space, cupping his cheeks in her hands and forcing him to meet her eyes. He meets her eyes for one second, enough for her to see that they’re wet, before shutting them, trying to tug his face out of her grasp. 

 

“ Blake, please, let me explain?” She asks softly, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones in a way that would normally have him smiling and kissing her. This time, they just make him let out another shuddering sigh, and he lets her lead him to Adam’s couch, sitting on it with Gwen kneeling in front of him so that he has to meet her eyes.

“ I meant, “ she begins softly, “that I was embarrassed at the fact that people care that you and I drive to work together. This morning, that’s what I meant.” Her words seem to have no effect on him other than to make him close his eyes and clench his jaw in that painful-looking way again. She glides her fingers into his hair and he shudders. “ I could _never_ ,” she emphasizes the word, “ be embarrassed about the fact that we’re in a relationship.” She’s meeting his open eyes by then, having to duck her chin but seeing them nevertheless. His eyes tell her that he wants to believe her more than anything, but something’s stopping him. She thinks about explaining more, but instead just twirls his hair around her fingers and looks him straight in the eye. “ I’m sorry, “ she finally murmurs, her own eyes a little teary at the thought that she’d hurt this beautiful man. “ I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry, i’m sorry,” She slides up the couch, tucking her arms around his and pulling him to lay his head down against her neck. She repeats _i’m sorry_ as he finally lets out one big shudder that seems to shake his whole six foot five pound body, nuzzling his nose against her neck and wrapping his arms like an octopus around her waist. She feels him breathe her in once, twice, three times before he’s moving his face and cupping her cheeks with his hands. There’s an air of desperation in the way his fingertips tighten on her cheeks on just the right side of painful, the way his eyes are still devastated (but with a hint of relief now in them), the way he slams his tongue into her mouth when she kisses him hard.

 

He breaks out of the kiss to tuck his nose back in her neck, actively seeking comfort in a way she’s never seen him before. He’s always been a man’s man, a man who didn’t show emotion too readily and nurtured her without worrying about himself. For him to be this broken over a few words she said on a radio show at 4:30 a.m…

 

He pulls away then, huffing out a little bit of a laugh and in a large sniff, bringing the heels of his hands up to his eyes to wipe at them. They’re still touching from knee to foot, but he’s put some space between them. “ God,” he says, shaking his head a little, “ Sorry. So fuckin’ stupid,” There’s a blush on his face that she wants to kiss away and so she does, noticing the way his shoulders relax after each kiss. It’s not until they’re properly kissing, her knees on the sides of his hips and his hands moving up and down her back, that he finally seems back to his old self. 

She’s relieved that they worked it out, but can’t get the look in his eyes out of her head when he thought she was embarrassed by him even as he wraps her legs around his waist in his own trailer five minutes later and pins her against the wall, laughingly kissing her deeply with his tongue in her mouth.

 

It’s that look in his eyes that she can’t get out of her head that leads her to manhandle him against his trailer door ten minutes before they have to be at makeup for the show taping that night, shoving his fingers in her hair and sliding to her knees. As she unbuckles his belt, she pushes his shirt up to suck at his hipbone a little, loving the way he lets out a muffled low groan and his fingers tighten in her hair. He’s staring down at her with a wide gaze, because they’ve never done this before anywhere other than the privacy of their own homes, with the curtains drawn and the bedroom door closed.

 

“ We only have ten minutes,” she murmurs, lowering her voice to be smooth seductive silk as she looks up into his eyes. His pupils widen more and he bites his lip, looking totally enraptured by her, “ If someone knocked on your door right now they’d hear us as I suck you off until you come. Then everyone would know how good we are together. Oh god,” she lets her voice go towards a breathy moan, “I want that.” It’s that phrase that seems to erase the look from both of their memories and that sadness from his eyes through the next five minutes while Gwen uses every trick in her arsenal to make him come down her throat as fast as possible. It’s as she’s sliding back up his body, his chest heaving and her a little red around her lips from taking him in, that he hugs her. HIs arms come around her back and hers around his neck, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck with his nose nuzzling against her again for a minute before he ever so gently scrapes his teeth against her skin. 

 

She grins at him when they finally break apart to look in each other’s eyes as she zips his fly for him and buckles his belt. She nudges her nose against his before kissing along his cheek and up to his ear, mouthing it a little and feeling him tilt his head towards her before she whispers in it, “ What were you going to sing tonight?”  She feels more than sees his brow furrow.

 

“ Boys Round Here,” he says, his voice a low gravel that she feels vibrating up her body. She can tell he’s confused why she’s asking. She bites her lip before blowing a stream of warm air over his ear, enjoying his shiver. 

 

“ Sing ‘Gonna’ instead. “ She hears his sharp intake of breath. “ I want you to, please, for me.” He doesn’t breathe for a second and then he’s cupping her face again and kissing her face off for thirty seconds before running out the door with a barely hidden beaming smile to talk to the production team and the Voice band before makeup.

 

It’s not until he’s crooning, “ _gonna put a little rock steady on your hand,_ ” right to her as the crowd cheers and he beams at her that she realizes how totally gone on him she is. She looks at his dimpled smile and the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners and writes songs in her head about blue the color of his eyes and the smell of his aftershave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have squealed when Blake sang his song last night on the show, but I claim nothing. He is definitely hot stuff though lately, that's all i'm gonna say. ;)
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! Plot ideas also welcome! Like I said, I have a hungry writing monster named Steve and he needs to eat a lot.


End file.
